The Snow Queen
by Royballer
Summary: Elsa is left alone after talking with Anna. She's trying to figure out what to do.


Elsa cradled her head in her arms ad slumped to the floor crying.

"Why do I destroy everything I touch?" she whispered through her tears. She looks over and sees the tiara she threw only the night before. She picked it up ever so carefully, its touch as cold as ice. But, as she so proudly proclaimed last night, the chill of the metal did not bother her. She threw it back across the room in a swift graceful motion. The jewels scraped across the ice with a sound that remind Elsa of when she and Anna would-

"Anna!" she said talking to herself, "What happened?! Ugh it all happened so quickly! Is she hurt? Did I do it again?! I never meant to hurt her, I was trying to protect her! What have I done?!" She pushed back her hair for it fell into her face while she was crying. Thoughts began to race in and out of her head.

"It's all her fault," part of her thought, "This would've never happened if she had just left me alone. She was just worried about me, that's all. Well she provoked me in the first place. It's not her fault, I was unstable anyways. What about that guy she was determined to marry? She's young and has hardly seen beyond the gates, of course she's going to fall head over heels for the first guy she meets." All this self-arguing was getting her nowhere.

She walked out onto the terrace, the sunlight bounced of the snow.

"Let the storm rage on," she said with regret and sorrow filling her voice, "Brilliant idea Elsa."

She looked out to her kingdom of isolation and a tear rolled down her cheek and froze when it hit the ground

She looked up at the sky and began screaming. "Why did you leave me?! I need you! You just had to get on that stupid boat, didn't you?!" She lowered her head and began to sob

"I just can't do this alone." she said quietly.

She picked her head up and looked at the horizon sparkling and gleaming from the ice and snow.

"I have to fix this," she muttered under her breath, "But how?" She began to pace back and forth, her heels clicking against the icy floor. She rung her hands through her hair trying to think.

"Think Elsa," she told herself, "There's got to be something I can do. Oh! Those trolls we met years ago, surely they can help her!" She turned back to walk into the castle when she saw something in the corner of her eye. A small troop was gathering near the entrance to her castle.

"What are they doing?" she wondered, "Snowman, go see what their up to." At the sound of her voice the snow around the small garrison began to shift into a large fearsome snowman.

"Look out!" she heard a man yell from below.

"No," she thought, "Not him." It was that complete stranger Anna was determined to marry.

That's when she heard the huge doors to her palace slam open.

"Hello?" she asked, fearing what was to come. She could hear footsteps climbing the frozen staircase.

Just then, a man popped out from behind the corner, crossbow in hand, and shot at Elsa. She reacted quickly, throwing up a shield of ice.

"What are you…" But before she could finish her sentence, another man lunged at her with a sword in his hand.

"I'll kill you, filthy witch!" the strange man said.

Elsa took her ice shield and rammed it into her most recent attacker, pushing him onto the terrace. While this was happening, her other attacker was trying to reload his crossbow. But Elsa was smarter than he thought. She swiftly took a sharp icicle right to his neck and arms, sending the crossbow skidding across the floor.

With both her arms extended to ward off the attackers, she picked up her head and noticed the rest of the troop standing in the doorway.

"Elsa," Anna's fiancé said in a comforting voice with one hand extended to her, "Let them go. The rest of us aren't here to hurt you."

Elsa fell to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. She let the ice recede, freeing her attackers.

"You two, grab them." The man told two men in the troop. He turned back to Elsa. "Thank you. I'm Hans. We are not here to hurt you. We are here to bring you back to Arendelle. Maybe then we can find a way to bring summer back."

Elsa looked back at him at uttered through her tears, "Anna? Is she hurt?"

"Anna?" Hans asked, "We didn't see her. Did something happen?"

"I don't know. Everything happened so quickly." Elsa said as she began to cry harder and harder.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be okay," Hans said cradling her head in his hands, "I'm sure Anna is alright. She is tough girl. Now look at me."

Elsa looked up at him with tears filling her eyes.

"Let's get you home." He said, his voice so soft and warm.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. Her back ached from sleeping on the rough stone "bed". She was about to brush her hands through her hair when she remembered the chains. She heard the lock on the door begin to rumble and the door opened with an ancient creak. Hans walked into the cell and the guards locked the door behind him.

"Hans," Elsa said, "Where is she? Where's Anna? Let me talk to her."

"That's what I wanted to ta to you about your majesty." Hans sad, his voice so soft and reassuring, "Princess Anna has not returned."

"No. It happened again! I'm such a fool." Elsa told herself.

"What happened up there?" Hans asked.

"I don't know," Elsa said, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Everything happened so quickly. I don't know—"

"Elsa it'll be fine." Hans reassured her," We'll figure this out together. Now, the delegates and I need your help."

"What can I do?" Elsa said. "I ruin everything I touch."

"We just need to know if you can bring back summer."

"No I can't," Elsa said with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I wish I could, but I can't. I just wanted to get away so I couldn't hurt anyone. But instead I hurt everyone."

"Elsa, we can do this together. I need to go speak with the delegates. I'll be back." Hans said. He got up and knocked on the door so the guards would let him out. "We can do this Elsa. I know we can." The door closed with a slam and Elsa was alone again, this time in a very different icy castle.

Elsa looked out of the window in her cell onto the frozen bay. "What have I done?" she asked herself.

The winds began to pick up speed and the snow began to fall harder.

"I need to get out of here." Elsa thought to herself. "Maybe if I go far away and calm down, it will thaw." She looked down at her hands and saw that the metal that was incasing them was beginning to freeze and crack. She pulled and pulled, using all of her strength, and the metal casts burst open.

"I'm free." She whispered to herself. She then created a huge piece of ice and threw it at the already cracking wall.

'Note to self. Hire new masons and guards." She thought.

She ran out onto the frozen water, trying to find her footing on the slippery ice. To make matters worse, the winds tossed Elsa around like a rag doll, pushing her to the icy floor. She knew her escape was going to take time, but she the cover of the storm around her to kike a thick blanket, disguising her every move.


End file.
